


King of Nothing

by orphan_account



Series: 1am One Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia is Persephone, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Stiles is Hades, Zeus - Freeform, everyone is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: People stopped believing in the old gods so most of them left Olympus and lived human lives. Reincarnation over and over again until the old gods forgot they were gods. Zeus decides to call them all back to Olympus but it takes time before they can recover their memories. Stiles gets a pounding headache that lasts days on end and it can only seem to get worse.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 1am One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032507
Kudos: 11





	King of Nothing

“Are you sure you’re okay dude?” Scott asked his best friend as they walked into the school, “Your migraine seems to be getting worse.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve been taking a lot of advil and shit.” Stiles grumbled at his clutched head.

Stiles didn’t want to admit it to his pack but he was in so much pain. It felt like someone was simultaneously squeezing his brain as hard as they could while shaking his skull and smashing his head in with a sledgehammer. The medication only made it worse so he stopped even trying. On the worst days, the pain is deafening and he can only feel blinding white through all of his senses.

“If you say so dude.” Scott shrugged and clapped Stiles on his back causing Stiles to wince.

“Let’s go meet with Lydia and the others before class starts.” Scott tries to push but Stiles just shakes his head so weakly that Scott almost didn’t see it move.

“I’m just gonna go to first period and wait for the teacher to start. I need to put my head down for a while.”

Stiles silently walked past the pack and slowly sat down, scared that any slightly violent motion will make him collapse. The pack watched Stiles with concern in their gazes seeing the human tread carefully.

“His headache is still there?” Lydia asked.

“Worse than before.” Scott grimaced, “I accidentally brushed against his hand while walking and I immediately felt his pain being absorbed. It was so bad and he was still in so much pain.”

“Can’t we just sedate him? If it is so bad, we can sedate him or something.” Isaac tried being helpful, “Makes him suffer less.”

“He thinks I don’t notice but I do. He said he was going to take some painkillers that my mom gave him and I heard him throw the pills away. Meds aren’t helping him.” Scot shook his head somberly.

“So what? We let him suffer?” Erica huffed.

“Maybe we can figure something out at tonight's pack meeting.” Allison smiled hopefully as she closed her locker, “Derek or Peter must know something that could help him. They’ve been werewolves their whole life. They’d got to know something.”

“Let’s hope so.” Scott mumbled under his breath as he walked away and into first period.

Throughout the day, the pack kept a watchful eye on Stiles. Stiles on the other hand was suffering. Today was by far the worst day of his migraine.

In every class, he put his head down and tried to keep himself focused on himself. Not on all the other sounds he could hear. It sounded crazy but he could’ve sworn that he could hear souls in the underworld screaming. What was happening to him? He could hear someone’s thoughts. This sophomore that he’s never spoken to, he knew that her name was Katherine McKenish,that her deepest fear was the ocean and her greatest desire was to make her family finally proud of her. As soon as he discovered this, he refused to look at anyone else in fear of what might happen.

Without realizing how long it had been, it was the end of the day and Stiles was sitting in his Jeep with Lydia in the backseat asking if he was alright.

“Yeah, Lyds. I’m fine. Just trying to collect my thoughts.” His lips quivered as he tried to smile.

“It’s been half an hour, Stiles. Maybe this one time you should let me drive?” She immediately added, “‘I promise to be extremely gentle with her. I’m only asking because you look so white, you could be paper.”

When Stiles tried to speak he felt a force within him prevent him from speaking. He immediately felt cold and as if moving or talking would make things worse.

“Stiles? Stiles?” Lydia was now standing next to him, his side of the door wide open.

“I’m fine.” He grumbled quietly.

She rolled her eyes as she undid his seatbelt and pushed him to the passenger side of the car, “Of course you are. Which is why I have to push you away and why I’m driving now.” Lydia then took a deep breath and sighed, “Aidoneus, you’re almost done with this. Just hold on a bit longer.”

Lydia kept her end of the deal of driving carefully but she knew that she’d have to be quick because Stiles only seemed to be getting worse. She called Derek as she entered the Preserve so that he could help Stiles get into the house. 

Unbeknownst to everyone, Stiles was feeling better. By the time they reached the Hale house, Stiles was sitting up breathing a sigh of relief.

“Where’s Stiles?” Scott rushed out with the rest of the pack, all clearly panicked.

“Right here buddy.” Stiles waved as he hopped out of the car.

“What about your head? Your migraine?” Derek asked.

“It’s a dull ache right now. With how bad it’s been, a dull ache feels like nothing. I feel great!”

With everyone watching the human go inside the house, they felt both relieved that they were doing well but also terrified that something still wasn’t right. As the pack meeting started, everyone continuously asked if Stiles was okay. To which he’d always respond back with, “yeah, I’m always fine.”

Just as Peter began to speak, something happened.

“Deaton said that something is going on with the magic energy. Not only here in Beacon Hills but all around the world. He can’t pinpoint where and he doesn’t know why but it can’t be good. We need to come up with a plan-”

“Fuck.” Stiles grunted as he pressed his fingers into his temple.

“What’s wrong? Is your migraine back?” Isaac leaned over to Stiles slightly.

“It’s just so loud down there.” He mumbled, 

“What’s loud?” Peter stepped closer to the teen.

Stiles shook his head, “It’s been so long since this happened.”

“Stiles?” Derek was on his knees in front of the teen whose eyes were now a bright blue.

“It’s almost done. It’s almost finished.” Stiles repeated over and over as if it were a mantra.

“What’s almost done? What’s happening?” Peter yelled.

Stiles shook his head with a groan, “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“No, you are clearly not fine, what’s wrong?” Scott crotched next to his best friend and grabbed his hand, pulling back immediately after feeling how cold it was.

“Dude, you’re freezing!” 

Lydia bit her lip and watched as Stiles finished his transition. Lydia was Persephone while Stiles was Hades.

Zeus and a few other Olympians were still on Olympus but a good portion of the gods came down to the mortal world to just live. As each god and goddess went through another reincarnation, they slowly lost their memories of being divine beings. Now, Zeus is now calling everyone back to Olympus but first everyone needs their memories back. Stiles is the one with the most suppressed memories which is why his transition is so painful and is taking so long.

Stiles took a few deep breaths as he was finally able to calm down and process what was happening to him. He then sat up straight, showcasing to everyone his piercing blue eyes. 

“Where am I again?” His voice now being noticeably deeper and raspier.

“We’re at Derek’s place.” Lydia put her hand on her husband’s shoulder, making sure he knew that he was safe.

“Kore…” Stiles spun around and sighed in relief, “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Lydia smiled as she pressed a kiss into his forehead.

“What is happening here?” Peter took a step towards the couple, claws already extracting from his fingers.

“It’s quite the story.” Stiles chuckled lowly.

“What is happening?” Scott’s red eyes bore into Stiles’, “What happened to your eyes?”

Taking a breath, Stiles stood up and snapped his fingers. His casual jeans and flannel changed into a three piece black suit, “Ancient magic, Scotty.”

“Can you at least explain it to them? You’re back to being mysterious to mortals once again.” Lydia sighed as she made her way to the side of her husband.

“I really should but it has been so long since I’ve been able to mess with mortals seeing as I have been one.” He gestures down to his current body.

With a low growl erupting from his throat, Derek slowly made his way over to Stiles and Lydia, Peter right behind him and both with their claws fully extended.

“What are you talking about.” Derek barked.

“Ancient gods. Ever heard of the Olympian council from Grek Mythology? Yup.All real and we are two gods.” Lydia’s lips curled upwards as she adjusted her posture.

“Greek gods? Really?” Allison snarked,”No offense but they aren’t real. Even if they were, you aren’t them.”

“I can assure you huntress that we are indeed who we say we are. What do we gain in deceiving you?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, curious as to why Allison was asking these foolish questions.

“If you’re Zues then I’m Jesus.” Jackson spoke up, holding back laughter.

“I never stated that I was Zues.” with a roll of his eyes, Stiles grabbed Lydia’s hand.

Peter put his claws away and instead folded them over his torso, “Then who are you?”

“I am Hades, god of the Underworld. This is my wife, Persephone, goddess of spring and queen of the Underworld.”

“I think we need more of an explanation then. Your headache. Now gods. Does this have anything to do with the random magic spikes that Deaton told me about?” Scott asked.

“Precisely that.” Stiles sat back down on the couch and ushered everyone around to do the same, “I can explain what’s happening but I can assure you now that this will cause you no harm.”

“Get to explaining.” Derek huffed.

“As you all know, back in Ancient Greece, we were the gods that people worshipped. As the old ways were forgotten, as were we. We become nothing more than fables and stories to tell. Our followers dwindled, while we used to have millions chanting our names, it soon fell into a low whisper and we were no longer needed nor wanted. Due to this, we left. Well… not all of us. Many gods and goddesses stayed on Olympus but most of us decided to live amongst the mortals. Since we lived as mortals, we also died as mortals but since we are divine beings, we’d be reincarnation. As the process happened we slowly lost all of our memories of what we once were. Now here we are today.”

“What about your migraine or whatever?” 

“Memories flooding back.” Stiles smiled shyly,”I was not only the first to leave but I continuously had shorter lives on earth. Millenia of forgotten memories flooding back, of course it was long and painful.”

“You,” Isaac pointed to Lydia who was silent during this, “you said that you’re Persephone or whatever. If you’re a goddess too then why did you have as bad of an experience as St-er Hades?”

“Easy. Someone had to stay in the underworld. I didn’t decide to join my fellow gods on earth until the mid 1900’s. This is only my second life. I barely forgot anything so I just had a mild headache and was easily fixable with an Advil or two.”She shrugged as if it were the easiest thing in the word.

“So why are you remembering now?” Scott now.

“Zues is calling all the gods back to Olympus. We don’t know why but he wants us all back.” Stiles stood and grabbed Lydia by her waist as he raised an arm, “So we’re gonna go back to Olympus to see that old Thunder Brains wants from us.”

“Wait!” Scott reached out.

“Yes?” Stiles asked.

“Will we ever see you guys again?” His eyes their normal amber color, full of sadness.

“I don’t doubt it. We’ll meet again in this life or the next. Don’t worry.” He messed up Scott’s hair one last time before flashing away into the golden throne room that is Mount Olympus.

“We’re home.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very open ended ending. You decide what happens next and yes this is all there is to it. Anything goes so imagine what you think Zeus wants and if Stiles and Lydia go back to the pack.


End file.
